Mate
by Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever
Summary: Only she could end up being married at the age of fifteen and not find out until four years later. KougaxKagome pairing.
1. Scene One

Mate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary: Only she could end up being married at the age of fifteen and not find out until four years later.

Pairings: Kouga/Kagome

* * *

~Scene One~

* * *

Kagome stared at her friends, face pale and felt almost faint. There was no way it could be true. They couldn't be serious! She looked at Shippo, hoping that with him being a demon, he would be able to tell them that they were wrong but he shook his head. Her heart jumped in her throat and she wanted so bad to cry.

"There has to be a mistake! I couldn't, I mean I never-" She tried to protest but her words got caught and tumbled over themselves. Her eyes snapped up, wide and teary, to look at Kouga when he stepped closer to her. The miko shook her head frantically and backed away. "Don't; I just-" She didn't get to finish because he had moved, faster than she could defend herself, and was holding her by both arms. His grip tightened when she started to struggle. "Let go!"

"No, not until you listen."

"I don't need to! You guys are just playing some sick joke on me" She didn't notice the way the wolf demon narrowed his eyes, lip curling in anger. "and I get it, okay! Me and Inu-" She stuttered, hear skipping a beat. "the two of us will never be together like that and I've accepted it, alright. Now can you_ please_ just tell me you were right and get this over with?"

She became a bit disoriented when he gave her a rough shake.

"This isn't a joke and you know it! If there is one thing demons do _not_ mess around with, it is _this_!" He growled and shook her one more time for emphasis.

Kagome sobbed and tried to pry his hands off of her but he only dug his fingers in further. She could feel his claws beginning to pierce her skin. "But _how?_ I never even said yes!"

"Actually, you did." Sango spoke as she came to stand beside Kouga. She placed a hand on his arm, her touch light but the look on her face held a warning in it. The demon slayer's shoulders relaxed when he let go albeit reluctantly then turned back to her friend. "When you both first met and he claimed you, you didn't reject or deny him. Since he did it in front of his pack that automatically made you his mate; all that is left now is making it official."

The miko couldn't take it anymore and nearly collapsed but the raven-haired female reached out and held her steady. "But don't I get to refuse it or whatever? It's just the courting part, right?"

The other woman sighed. "That is true but again, when he claimed you as his in front of his entire pack and you _didn't_ refuse him, you accepted it. By doing that, you jumped straight past the courting stage."

Kagome looked back at Kouga, lip trembling when she saw him nod.

The urge to panic and cry hysterically spread through her when her friends walked a certain distance from them for privacy. She knew just from looking that they would ignore her if she cried out for them.

Her gaze snapped back over to the wolf demon when he sighed. Seeing him step forward, she backed away to keep the distance between them. Her heart skipped a beat when his eyes narrowed. She did it again when he tried moving closer one more time. Muscles tensing in terror, she tried to bolt but didn't get very far when she was knocked to the ground. She gasped as a rock dug in her side before she was flipped over and her wrists pinned next to her head.

The miko nearly whimpered when she looked into a pair of pissed blue orbs, the whites tinting pink. He leaned down so that their noses were touching and growled lowly. This time, she did make a small noise in the back of her throat. "Please..." She whispered and sniffed. Her body froze in place when he leaned down and licked at a tear. His grip on her wrists weakened then he pulled back, staring at her with a small frown.

"You should know better than to run from a demon, _especially_, a canine. Now we are going to talk about this right now and you are going to tell me if you are going to do this willingly or not."

"Y-you'd actually rape me in order to make me your mate!" She gasped, shrinking back as best as she could. The urge to run again when he got up was strong but the warning look he gave her showed that he knew what she was thinking. She looked away. An unceremonious squeak left her when she was picked up and placed in his lap.

"No but it is _required _of me to mate you by the next new moon both because mating season is coming up and because the elders will outcast me if I do not. If need be, I would have to use an herb and force you into arousal." He explained patiently, running a hand through her hair and wiping away some of the tears still escaping.

"Y-you mean an aphrodisiac?"

At his confused look, she stuttered out a quick reply, "N-never mind." It took a second for his words to click in her mind. "I only have two weeks! Th-that's not enough time! I mean I get that I have to do this... but so quickly?"

"I could have waited until mating season actually started and that would have been just before the new moon. I, myself, was not expecting it when the elders told me yesterday."

The miko made a small distressed noise. "So now I have to give up my virginity, body, and _life_! As if it wasn't hard enough giving up the last four years!" She stood up, beginning to pace the clearing as she started ranting. "I'm just barely of legal age to even be an adult in my time, I failed high school because of my travels and I don't have any friends anymore-"

"Kagome."

"I've missed out on _every_ single birthday party, Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, and Halloween with my family looking for the shards-" She continued, anger extinguishing her depression as she continued. A small 'meow' told her without looking that the rest of the group had come back.

"Kagome, listen to me."

"No!" She exploded, turning to her friends with narrowed eyes. "I will NOT listen! I care about all of you but did anyone stop to think about what I might want? No, they DIDN'T! And now, barely of legal age to marry I find out that I'm already _engaged_!" She gasped then, horror clouding her features. "Oh my god; what is okaa-san going to say when she finds out! Oh no!"

"Kagome!" A hand grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. She blinked up at Kouga. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down!" She shrieked then immediately quieted when he flinched but didn't stop. "My okaa-san already sacrificed so much and all the lies she's been telling to everyone so they don't get suspicious!"

Lips slanted across her harshly, swallowing her gasp. She didn't respond, only stood there shocked until he pulled away. She stared at him. "K-Kouga?"

"It was the only way I knew how to get you to be quiet."

She still didn't know what to say.

He rubbed her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you to talk to your okaa-san. Besides, it is customary for the male to meet your tou-san either way."

"You can't."

"What." He frowned down at her, disapproval clear as day on his face.

"You can't."

"And why not?"

She bit her lip, squirming uncomfortably. "Me and In-" His name stopped cold in her throat and it took a second before she could speak again. "We are the only ones who can get through the well and he hasn't been able to do it since the rosary beads broke."

"Already taken care of." Before she could say anything, he stepped back and pulled out a necklace from a hidden pocket in his fur. "I talked to Kaede long before she died and she had this made. She said that you just need to pour some of your energy into it and give me a command."

Her mouth opened soundlessly as she stared at him. It snapped shut when he tapped her chin with the tip of one of his claws.

"If it makes you feel better, we can deal with that in the morning when we leave."

She silently agreed… then promptly fainted.

* * *

End.


	2. Scene Two

~Scene Two~

* * *

Someone was shaking her lightly.

Her brows furrowed and she frowned, burrowing her head further into her warm - and very soft - pillow. She sighed in content when hands tightened from their position wrapped around her waist and inhaled softly. _'Earth and pine.'_ Not to mention the all too distinct scent that could only be described as male. "Smells good..." She mumbled, beginning to drift back of into unconsciousness.

Some snickering made her twitch but she tried to ignore it.

Warm breath tickled her ear before a rough, low voice spoke. "As comfortable as this is, it's almost mid-day. We still have to leave before nightfall."

"Nnn..."

Not really listening, she focused on the warmth that was encasing her and nearly nodded back off when the words suddenly clicked and she snapped up, now fully awake. Her jaw dropped when she saw Kouga lying under her, a hand now tucked behind his head while the other still lay on her waist. She snapped it shut at the provocative leer he gave her, shivering when his thumb rubbed the soft skin of her side. Another wave of snickering distracted her and she blushed, pulling away to see that Sango and Shippo were standing at the entrance of the hut. She sent them a murderous scowl and watched them scurry out, those irritatingly smug smirks still on their faces. Huffing, she turned back to the wolf demon to see he was still lying on the cot, the very same smirk curling his own lips.

Her eyebrow twitched and she went to get up but his hand was still on her hip. The way his eyes danced showed her that he knew it as well and she went to remove it except he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her just enough so that she fell back on his chest. She landed with a small 'oomph'. His arms wrapped back around her and she ground her teeth together. "Let. me. up."

He leaned up and nuzzled her neck, murmuring. "Now why would I do that, mate?"

"Ma-" She stopped halfway, the memories of what happened yesterday coming back to her. Paling, she looked back down. "So it wasn't a dream?"

"Iie." He nipped at her skin lightly and she jumped. There was a small undertone of disappointment in the word when he said it. She ignored the pang of guilt in her gut.

"Kouga, look, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Give me one good reason why." He challenged, lying back down and settling there comfortably.

She searched her mind frantically, trying to find something that they hadn't already disproved. _'Doesn't hate humans. Doesn't care if I'm from another time. Doesn't want me for Kikyo. Pa-hold on; look for things to argue about!'_ She berated herself. An idea made her hesitate for only a second.

"My tou-san is gone so you can't get his approval."

A part of her cringed at the sympathy that crossed his face, noticing how his demeanor changed and she wondered if it was a good idea to bring it up. "I'm sorry; I didn't know he died. Is there another male in the house I could talk to?"

"No." The miko didn't bother correcting him when it came to her dad.

"You're lying."

She sputtered. "I am not!"

"I'm a demon, Kagome. I think I can tell the difference." He said this blandly. "Now what other male is there in the household?"

Frowning, she looked away. "My grandfather and my little brother." Her reaction was automatic as he sat up, arms wrapping around his neck and legs sliding up until she was straddling him. A fierce blush darkened her face when she felt a twitch from down there not to mention the glazed over look that entered his eyes. His hands were still on her waist and she tried to move them in order to get up but he tightened them imperceptibly before relaxing.

Expression clearing, Kouga pulled back one of his hands in order to bring out the rosary beads. "Now, if you would." The way his shoulders were set told her that he wasn't going to let her do anything until she did as he asked. _'Demanded is more like it.'_ She thought reproachfully.

She looked away, lashes hiding the indecision and anger swimming in her eyes. A wisp of fear curled up her spine when deadly claws dragged up her side, tickling her skin until fingers wrapped around her throat. She didn't resist when he tilted her head so she was looking at him again. Instead of irritation, annoyance, and even the anger she had been expecting, there was a tired feel to him that saddened her.

"Kagome, please. You don't have to love me."

Her heart constricted and tears blurred her vision. _'With how you treat me, I will. That's the problem.'_ She thought and slowly leaned forward, hugging him around the waist and burying her face in his neck. He returned it hesitantly. Trying to distract him, she began to run her fingers in the fur just at the base of his tailbone, knowing that on canines it was a very sensitive area. It worked too because he shuddered in her arms, breath coming out in quick pants. A part of her marveled at how something so simple could bring even powerful demons like him down into a quivering mass.

The rough groan he emitted and the way his groin rubbed teasingly at her core brought her back to the present. She licked her lips and slid a hand down his arm until she brushed against the rosary beads. Kissing him at the juncture of his neck, she blew on his ear softly while pulling the necklace from his limp fingers. He didn't notice. Only used the advantage to press her down onto his rapidly hardening length. Kagome leaned back just enough to skim her lips along the line of his jaw and was silently pleased when she saw his eyes were closed.

In one swift motion, she threw the beads around his neck and whispered, "Stay."

His body froze under hers and she sprung up, grabbing her pack from where it lay at the entrance. She bolted, heart beating frantically inside her chest as she sped through the village and to the forest ahead. Branches whipped at her, cutting into her skin but she ignored them. An image of the Goshinboku whizzed past her, nothing more than a slush of colors from how fast she was running.

A spike of an aura, filled with rage, made her quicken her pace. The miko burst through the clearing and made it to the well just as a hand closed around her upper arm. Still, she propelled her body over the lip and glanced up into once blue eyes, now glowing red. Her mouth moved in a quiet whisper. "Stay."

In her descent, she was only given one more brief glance at his face and a shiver of fear raced down her spine. He looked about ready to throttle her and for a second, she thought he would but the spell took effect and his hand slid from its place on her arm.

Almost slowly, she broke eye contact and turned away as the magic of the well covered her. Her relief was short-lived however when the hard planes of a chest barreled into her back.

She gasped. It wasn't hard to guess who could have possibly come down after her. _'Was it because he was holding onto me when I fell?'_

* * *

Done._  
_


	3. Scene Three

~Scene Three~

* * *

Kagome groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up.

There was a wild, overbearing aura pushing against her and making it harder to breathe. She could feel a jumble of emotions mixed in it but the one that stood out the most was rage. With rising fear, she shuffled around to see Kouga lying just across from her, completely still. _'The spell; it's still in effect!'_ Heart jumping into her throat, she scrambled for the ladder and tried to climb up but was too late. A hand grabbed the hem of her kimono and pulled harshly, very near to choking her. She let go, gasping as she fell backwards into a pair of arms. They curled around her form immediately.

Making a noise in the back of her throat that was similar to that of a wounded animal, she started to struggle against his grip and clawed at his arms. She would have opened her mouth to say the word again but teeth brushed the artery in her neck, a clear warning. Her body stilled instinctively.

"K-Kou-" The growl that reverberated through his chest and through her back bounced off the walls and stilled her voice. He was _pissed_.

"Quiet, bitch! You will _not_ trick me this time and if you dare say that word again, I _will_ force you to submit and prove that I am your dominant!" He snarled, breath fanning oppressively against her ear. "You run from me, fight me, and trick me; did you think there would be no repercussions for it?"

"Please don't." She gasped, fingers curling into his arms.

"I said quiet!" His voice was rougher, more feral but he let her go if not a bit forcefully. "Walk over to the wall and place your hands on it, palm down."

"B-"

"Now."

Kagome hesitated then did what he said. Her pulse was loud as it pounded in her ears. She felt so vulnerable and exposed like this but couldn't figure out why. The top half of her kimono tightened noticeably before ripping cloth sounded. Her nipples hardened at the cool temperature when her bra was also ripped off. The muscles in her neck twitched when he skimmed a finger along the flesh, brushing hair out of the way.

The miko was just about to turn when there was a brief moment of hot breath before a sharp pain ripped through her neck. Eyes widening, she shrieked at the feeling of his fangs piercing her and tried to move but his hands were gripping her waist and shoulder. Lips trembling, she tried not to think about the blood that was running down her collarbone. She made a quiet, shuddering sob when he pulled out and began to lick at the wound, the texture of his tongue rough against her skin.

Her hands shook against the wall when he pulled away and she slowly turned around, relaxing a little when he made no objection. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. She covered her exposed chest, feeling humiliated.

Kagome tensed when he looked at her and pressed herself back into the wall. "Kou-"

He gave a soft growl and stepped towards her, pausing when a voice spoke from above them.

"Sis?" It echoed through the recesses of the well, soft and hesitant.

Panic and relief both flooded through her. "Souta?"

"Is something wrong? I thought I heard a scream; do you need me to get a flashlight?"

"Ie; I'm fine." She tried not to pay attention when Kouga got closer to her while she was talking. He was glaring down at her, hands clenched and shoulders rigid. "I just hit myself on the ladder. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Alright." A creak of the step and she heard the slide of well house door open then close before it was silent again. Tentatively, she took a peek up at the wolf demon and winced when she saw the murderous scowl still on his face. "Please don't; I won't try to run and-and," The stress from the past two days caught up with her and she hiccupped, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

There was a sigh and she was suddenly being scooped up into his arms. He sat down and hugged her to him, hand trailing a soft caress against her raw – and throbbing – neck. He reached out with his other to pull her bag closer to them but didn't open it.

"I should apologize. I let my anger and instincts get the better of me. There are times when I tend to forget that you're a human and you can't be treated as roughly as a demoness." His palm was lying flat against the flesh now, kneading it and she calmed down some. His words and what he was doing made her feel better but she only curled against his chest. Exhausted, she let him reposition her so that she was straddling him and just lay there. The feel of him untying the knot in her obi had her rearing back and staring at him, wide-eyed though she didn't move her hands.

He gave a small quirk of his lips but she could see the slight irritation returning in the cerulean depths. After a moment's indecision and a recall of what just happened, she relaxed and let him rid her of her the rest of her clothing. Goosebumps decorated her body from the cool air and she moved to get to her knees so he could take off her underwear but was surprised when he shook his head and just brought her closer to his body again.

Kouga stared at her, taking in every scar that littered her body though his fingers trailed the one that ran from her left shoulder to her lower back. He remembered the day she had gotten that as well as the torment and despair she had gone through afterwards. Yet as he looked at her now, only pride ran through him and he let a real smile cross his lips. His mate was strong, beautiful, and powerful. Pleased, he reached for the bag again and pulled out some of her clothes, handing them to her.

She hesitated for only second and stood, quietly looking at him. When he made no move and just relaxed further against the wall, she began to dress again. The way his eyes followed each movement of her hands made her uncomfortable but she said nothing. He stood when she buttoned her jeans and wrapped an arm around her waist, tightening just a little then jumped. Kagome gave a small squeak but didn't fight. He squeezed her reassuringly as they landed softly on the ground. With only a quick side-glance at the door, he looked at her expectantly.

The miko licked her lips and led him up the small set of stairs to slide it open. It was sunny outside but something told her that this day would not end in any way that she would have preferred.

_'Just like yesterday.'_

* * *

Fin._  
_


	4. Scene Four

~Scene Four~

* * *

Her mother was just about as still as a statue.

In fact, she seemed to have gone completely white while her hands were clenched together hard enough that her nails had begun to cut in and make them bleed. Kagome fiddled with her empty teacup and glanced over at Kouga out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting quietly, his arms resting comfortably against the back of the couch and legs crossed. He was obviously pleased that there was currently no screaming going on if the content aura rolling off of him was any indication. She glared over at him, hating that he was enjoying this.

A small throb had her wincing and reaching up to rub the bite wound she had gotten from him only an hour ago.

Her eyes slid over to the backpack that lay next to the T.V. She was internally glad that Souta had to leave for a soccer game and that a family relative had to go as well. As she looked back at her future _mate_, the miko could just see as her grandpa threw a sutra at the wolf while yelling 'Demon, be gone!' and almost laughed. She looked away hastily when his gaze slid over to her. _'At least he's taking all the scents and sounds of the future easier.'_ A blush spread across her cheeks when his hand slid from behind her and down to the hands resting in her lap, intertwining his fingers with the one closest. She wanted to pull away but somehow that didn't feel like that was the best thing to do in front of her okaa-san.

"So..."

The two looked back at Kun-loon.

"You are bound in demon terms but have not completed the mating ritual."

She blinked. The miko did not remember telling her what it was called but then again she hadn't even known until yesterday. "Hai, okaa-san, gomen for suddenly springing this on you. I wasn't expecting it either."

"It is alright. Besides from what you told me from the past few years, he does treat you better than Inuyasha ever has. I've never seen you come home crying because of this demon."

The way his hand tightened showed he had scented her fear at the mention of _his_ name and he pulled her closer so that she was comfortably situated in the crook of his arm. While she was glad that he hadn't corrected her kaa-san, she was not enjoying the position but the way he completely relaxed stopped her from protesting. Until all of this was sorted out and she figured out what she was going to do, she would let him.

"I would never intentionally do something to make your daughter cry. I assure you, Higurashi-san." Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. His voice may have been pleasant enough but there was a rising anger beginning to taint the air. His tail was even bristling just enough to be noticeable from it position wrapped around her thigh. She blanked when she figured out why. _'He never knew just how much In-he always hurt me.' _She thought and was having a hard time from trying not to smile or cringe. She did neither.

"A part of me is surprised that you aren't mad. I have been told that it is against the law for those under the age of eighteen to get married." He said, running a clawed finger down his mate-to-be's arm. Goosebumps spread along her body and she shivered.

"When my daughter first started traveling through the well, I began to do my part on learning as much information about demons that I could. I even went as far as to learn the mating habits and courting rituals of every one that she became friends with. I paid particularly more time on wolves and dogs than anything though." She replied, nodding. "From what I've read, you have done your part by showing the female of interest that you are a reliable mate."

Kagome sputtered, staring at her mom. "You _knew_ he was basically dating me and never said anything?" She recoiled at the disapproving frown she got and blushed. She hated that the both of them could make it look and feel like it was her fault that all of this had happened in the first place.

"I assumed that you had done the same. Are you telling me that you went blindly into the past with no idea of what could happen if you acted the wrong way to a particular demon or even caught their attention?"

She opened her mouth then closed it, looking down in embarrassment.

"Sweetie, how could you do something so reckless?"

"Well how was I supposed to know that it would take this long to get rid of Naraku and piece back the jewel?" She countered. '_It wasn't like I was given much help either way.'_ She thought, feeling bitter.

Her mother sighed before looking back at Kouga. "You did do it the usual way, didn't you?"

"Hai, I did. I protected her time and again as well as provided for her to prove that she had no reason to fear for her safety. I offer her gifts as well and she takes them. The pack themselves don't have anything against her or my claim nor has any tried to challenge it."

Kagome was about to say something but another quick but stern glance from her okaa-san had her mouth snapping shut with a 'click'. Grinding her teeth, she stood up and headed to her room, making sure to slam her door shut loud enough for them to realize exactly how she felt. She plopped down on her bed and sighed. A headache was starting to form and the need for Advil was getting stronger. She gave a slight shift then noticed something. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. She smelt like dirt, sweat, and wolf.

_'Time for a shower; it'll give me some time to think about all that's happened in the past two days.'_

"And maybe," She muttered, standing. "I can figure out some way to get out of this."

* * *

End.


	5. Scene Five

~Scene Five~

* * *

By the time everything got settled, she would no longer have any sense of modesty.

Kagome shrieked, tightening the towel around her body. Kouga was sitting on her bed as if he belonged there, expression almost serene. He was running a hand along one of the bodies of her stuffed animals while the other was flipping through her diary. Her eyes widened. Her _diary!_

"What are you _doing_?" She hissed, all modesty forgotten as she stomped over to him and snatched the book from his grasp. "I can accept that I'm supposed to be your mate and all but that does not give you the right to go through all my things. Have you _never_ heard of _privacy_?"

She didn't wait to give him a response. The miko went over to her closet and threw the diary in there, not caring where it landed. When she turned back around, he was standing in front of her and his head was tilted to the side. She blinked when he reached out and rubbed an edge of the towel, an almost curious light in his eyes.

"Kouga?" She whispered.

"What is this?"

"Um, a towel… it helps to dry off faster." That's when it clicked that she was still naked. An undignified squeak left her. "Out; I need to get dressed!" She forcefully spun him around and began pushing him towards the door.

Before she could get him even close though, he turned back and grabbed her wrists. He was a lot gentler this time. "We still need to talk."

"Can't it wait?" She sounded exasperated and tired even to her own ears. It was then that she realized that the last time she had slept _properly_ was a few days ago. Sighing, she pulled away from him, grabbed a bra and underwear from her dresser and walked back to the closet. "Fine, just hold on a second." She flipped the switch on and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

After a second, she stepped back out dressed in a blue spaghetti strap night gown with a matching robe. She gave him a small glance then sat down on the bed, pulling the blankets up to her waist. Her shoulders drooped as she sighed. "What is it?"

"Your okaa-san; what did she mean when you used to come home crying?"

That was one question she hadn't been expecting him to ask so it was understandable that she just stared at him, mouth agape. He gave a frustrated sigh and walked over to her. Once he was comfortable, Kouga touched her hand. She snapped out of, mouth shutting with a click and tried to look away. The wolf demon would have none of that though and grasped her by the chin. His stare was all accusing and she flinched. She knew he wouldn't wait much longer for an answer.

"It's nothing; just stupid things."

"You're lying, so stop it." His words were harsh, to the point, but true. He grabbed her hands to keep her from fiddling with them.

"I, it's just-"

"Hai?"

"You know how he used to call me wench?" She bit her lip and continued after his nod. "That wasn't the only thing he's ever called me. There was bitch, idiot, clumsy, useless, weak, stupid-" She had to stop because she was starting to tear up. After the half-demon had lost his beads and went on a rampage, it had always been harder for her to have any sort of positive thoughts about him. Kagome was just glad that Sesshoumaru had been traveling with them and that he took his half-brother back to the castle. Hands ran through her hair and pulled the miko closer until she was leaning against a warm body. She relaxed against him, finally too stressed out to care.

"Did anything else happen?"

"Whenever he compared me to Kikyo or even snuck off into the night to go see her. I always found them together and he would repeatedly tell her I meant nothing to him. That I was just a tool for him, nothing more." She murmured. Her eyes were getting heavy. She gave a silent groan when he started to massage her shoulders, feeling the tense muscles give.

"You're not her, though."

She snapped back, staring at him with wide eyes. That was the first time a person had ever _actually_ said those words. Now that she thought about it, when had he ever called her anything other than his woman? _'Never.'_ She realized with a start. In fact, his interest had only peaked somewhat when he found out that she could see the jewel shards. _'The only times he has ever really asked me to find them was during battle, too.'_ It seemed that the longer she thought about him, the less she found to refuse him. _'I still don't love him.'_ A part of her whispered that it wouldn't be long before that changed.

"You do believe that, don't you?"

Kagome sighed, burrowing back into his embrace. She didn't know how to answer that question anymore. "Can we just talk about something else?"

His aura was going haywire as it swirled about them almost chaotically. She brushed against his then encircled it with her own energy. It worked. He calmed against her, arms tightening just enough to be comfortable. His warmth was seeping into her skin. _'Is that his natural body heat or is it because of the fur?'_ The raven couldn't tell. She just knew that it felt good.

"Your okaa-san wanted me to tell you that you have to at least try on this relationship."

All fuzzy feelings were gone as she stiffened. "What did you say?" Her stomach sunk as she waited.

"That I wanted you to be willing. I'm not Inu-" He stopped when she gave a choked gasp and rephrased his words. "I'm not him, Kagome, so please don't think I will be as inconsiderate. He may not be loyal like his species usually are but wolves definitely take it seriously."

The miko didn't know whether to be offended or embarrassed that he knew what she was thinking so she just stayed quiet. "You promise?"

"Nani?"

Her hands tightened in his fur. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "If I agree to at least try, you won't act like him." She paused but continued. "Or treat me like he did?"

Tears stung the back of her eyes when he pulled her closer to him and buried his face into her neck. He took a deep breath then exhaled, as if memorizing her scent. Distantly, she remembered in one of her classes when she was little that canines did it for that very reason. _'It's to recognize another of their pack so that they don't accidentally attack them.'_

When he pulled back, she had no time to wipe away the tears that had fallen. She was surprised when he moved closer and began to lick each of them away. His movements were gentle, slow, and methodical. It was putting her back to sleep.

His breath brushed against her ear as he whispered, "I promise."

* * *

Done.


	6. Scene Six

~Scene Six~

* * *

She was dreaming again.

It was the only way to explain why she was reliving this horrible day. She wished that Okaa-san hadn't said his name.

Tears rolled down her face, obscuring her vision. It may have been at least a year now but watching this brought back pain. More than that, it brought back heartbreak.

_'I loved you.'_

Her scar throbbed. Her heart twisted.

The day had been just fine, normal as it ever could be in the Sengoku Jidai. They had helped a village after a demon attack, prayed for the dead, and went on their way.

_'I still hate her.'_

Shippo had been clinging to her shoulder, chatting in her ear about random things.

_'I can still remember the minty smell of his breath.'_

Sango and Miroku murmuring together, faces serious with Kirara trailing behind.

_'They had been doing that since Kaede had gotten sick.'_

Sesshoumaru had been walking just alongside her. She had noticed his shoulders were tensing. Every few seconds he would give a discreet glance back at his ward. Rin had begun trailing behind little by little as the day passed. The poor girl looked just about ready to collapse

_'That's when I turned to ask for a break.'_

As usual, Inuyasha had refused. The same old hurtful insults had come from his mouth. She had gotten mad and sat him. No one paid attention when he slammed into the ground.

_'That was when the beads broke.'_

For a few seconds after that, everything turned into a blur.

_'I didn't even notice the pain.'_

She had just noticed that she was on the ground. There had also been screaming, growling, and even crying. She had been confused by it all.

_'Then hands were picking me up.'_

Gentle but firm. A stinging ache had started to show up on her left shoulder by that point. She had looked up into gold eyes. Cold but worried.

_'He was saying something but I couldn't make it out.'_

Something wet was running down her arm. She heard another scream. With a start, she had realized it was her that was doing it.

_'That's when the true extent of the pain had registered.'_

The gold eyes had disappeared and she was looking up into the bright blue, cloud strewn sky. Wind was brushing up against her. Someone was holding her. She couldn't turn to see who it was though. There was still that faint sound of growling.

_'It sounded like two wild animals about to kill each other.'_

A loud cry, almost like that of a wounded dog, rang in the air. She had been scared. It didn't stop her from closing her eyes though.

_'I fell asleep with that sound haunting me.'_

She had woken up two weeks later. Her body had been stiff and she was parched as well as hungry. It hurt when she moved her left shoulder and back. Almost like she was stretching freshly healed skin. She had thought it impossible and ignored it. While hard, she had finally made it to her feet. The sun had been bright and irritating when she walked outside.

_'They all stared at me before rushing me back inside.'_

For a second, she had been confused. Until, that is, Sango had pulled a haori over her shoulders. It brought attention to the bandages that she hadn't seen there. She had fully looked at herself then. The white wrap had been covering her entire torso and reached all the way down to her hips. She had looked back up at the demon slayer. The question hadn't even left her mouth when she got the answer.

_'Inuyasha had attacked me.'_

The beads had broken. At first, she hadn't wanted to believe it but they had all been there. She knew they wouldn't lie to her about something like that. Once she had calmed, they had told her the rest.

_'I cried so much.'_

Kaede had died. Apparently when she passed, the power she had put in the rosary disappeared. The last of it had vanished with the last command. It had snapped like a twig when he hit the ground.

_'The miko-in-training under her had bandaged me up.'_

Everyone told her to go home. That she should heal the rest of the way there. She had refused. There was no way she could explain how it had happened. Not when her brother adored Inuyasha as much as did. Her mom would've hugged her and told her everything would be alright.

_'I didn't want to be pitied though.'_

She had stayed and recovered the rest of the way. It had broken her heart when she found out they had already performed the ritual for Kaede.

_'I didn't even get to see her one last time.'_

In hopes of forgiveness, she had sat in front of the old woman's grave for three days and nights. The group had forced her back to the village the fourth night. She didn't understand why. She hadn't cared that it had been raining non-stop for two moons. It hadn't mattered to her when she got sick. Even if she had been well, it wasn't like anyone would have let her do anything anyways. Almost like they hadn't trusted her.

_'It wasn't until later that I found out it was because I was almost to the point of being suicidal.'_

Her and the rest of the group had found out soon after that she had been permanently traumatized because of the betrayal. Inuyasha's name became taboo and the forest had even been renamed.

_'They never did tell me what it was called now.'_

Miroku had to take her to a High Priest almost a month after. She had been having nightmares about the day. Her powers would go haywire and she had become an emotional wreck. When they got there and she had been brought in, they had immediately forced her into sleep. She hadn't known how long she had been like that. When she woke though, the first words she heard nearly made her want to die.

**This is no traumatization or simple heartbreak over a first love. She was betrayed and attacked in a similar fashion once before in her past life. The only difference here is that someone found her in time. **

It was Kikyo all over again.

* * *

Fin.


	7. Scene Seven

~Scene Seven~

* * *

She was running so fast.

Kagome didn't know what was happening, just that she had to keep going. Even though her lungs burned, her legs ached and rain was pouring from the skies in torrents. She didn't care that she was in a nightgown or that she had no shoes on. The cuts and stabs from rocks or glass were only a slight pain compared to the chaos that was going on inside her head.

When had her life become so chaotic?

What had she or even Kikyo done to deserve such luck?

She didn't know. She just knew that she wanted away from it. She wanted some semblance of control back. Her chest tightened and she didn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks.

It just wasn't fair.

The miko had long since accepted what had happened with the jewel when she was fifteen. Same with school, knowing that there was only so much one could do to try and catch up. In her case, it was just stupid trying after the first year went by. It wasn't like she was getting much support anymore anyway. Her friends had long since decided that she would just never 'recover' and couldn't stand taking notes twice for someone who wouldn't be able to ever make anything up. Hojo had definitely figured out that he wasn't going to get anywhere. Besides, even though they were lies, what guy would want a woman who was constantly sick? She wouldn't be able to bare him any proper children – if any at all – nor could she properly take care of her husband.

A sob came out as a choked scream when her toes smashed into a trashcan when she spun around a corner. She fell onto the concrete hard, knees busting open as the rough material cut into her skin. Blood dripped from her lip from when she bit down on it to hold in another cry of pain.

It took her a few moments but she was able to regain control of the searing agony running through her.

With a gasping breath, she struggled back to her feet and began to pick up her pace again. The cold from the rain helped to numb her slowly gathering collection of wounds. She could barely see in front of her from how hard it was falling.

Kagome was grateful for the bad weather. It let her get away. She needed to. She needed to control something. Needed to know that there was something out there that was actually _hers_.

Her destiny definitely wasn't. Nor her future let alone her love life.

She ducked behind a small, abandoned store when she saw some people coming. There was no way anyone could see her. They would recognize her immediately. She couldn't let that happen.

Not when she had been able to get away from everyone for so long. A feat in and of itself considering the entire Tokyo community and an ookami demon had been hunting her down for the past week. Ever since she had woken with a start on her bed. It had been right after the nightmare with Inu – she choked and shook her head.

She had been so panicked and crazed from reliving what had happened and had attacked him blindly. She had only heard a large, pained snarl before she was speeding out of the room and down the stairs. Souta had been playing some games with his friends but all stopped when she had come stomping down. The raven could briefly remember the surprise and scared expressions on their faces. She guessed that they had heard the noises.

That wasn't good.

It was bad enough that people thought her to be a sickly woman that would never get better. Now people would think she had turned into a violent, psychotic freak.

The sound of muffled voices brought her back to the current problem and she tensed when she saw that the couple had disappeared. Her heart skipped a beat when it turned out to be Kouga masked with an illusion. He had a wolf or two surrounding him and she could feel a faint flicker of holy energy coming off the collars that had been placed around their furry necks.

'_They found a miko to make them some. Shit.'_

Every muscle in her body coiled and tightened when two of the canines swiveled their heads to look in the exact spot she was standing. Instinct reacted before logic and a barrier was not only holed up against the whole entire end of that alleyway but she had placed an illusion on herself to make it look like she was a scared little child. In truth, that was exactly what she was.

A frightened child.

It was no surprise when she was suddenly running again.

The pounding of the rain didn't mute her hearing though. She heard the snarls and howls that cried out in pain when they came in contact with the barrier. They had obviously been ordered to go after anything they saw to see if it was her just in case.

Looks like instinct had screwed her over this time.

Already she could see the numerous blue and red lights that signaled that they had told the police where they saw her. Her pace quickened.

She couldn't get caught. She wouldn't get caught. Not now. Not ever.

Determination suddenly welled in her. Disgust was a close second. Hatred was third. Hatred and disgust at herself.

How the hell could she have let this happen to her so easily?

Hell if she accepted it!

Her powers blazed and her eyes narrowed. She could feel her upper lip curling.

Abruptly, Kagome stopped running and turned back towards where Kouga and a few of his pack were just getting out of the alley. She waited there silently, letting herself be drenched, and relished in the anger that was running through her. The miko couldn't remember the last time she had allowed herself to let go like this. Let alone when she'd been able to get a say in something she had every right to.

This was _her_ **fucking** life and no way was she going to lie down like a weak, submissive bitch to a male she had unknowingly given it to. Yeah, that was her fault but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try and fight for her dominance.

After all, she reminded herself bitterly, she was to be the new alpha bitch and in order to lead, one had to reassert their place in the pack. To do that also meant that while she consent her dominance to her mate, she could also prove that she would not take everything he said without a second thought.

Her eyes narrowed when they finally noticed her and she walked toward them, chin high and shoulders set. During her little inner rant, another barrier had been placed around them. This time it blocked off the entirety of the damn street for three blocks straight. No one would see any of them. No one would interfere. They would all see an empty road.

Kagome stopped the moment she saw the ookami – her _alpha – _make a move towards her. It didn't take long for him discern the look on her face and he paused.

Unlike him, she didn't need to see his face. She could feel the rage and disappointment in his aura as it lashed around them. Her own grew. With one stride, she let her hand fly. Raining and all, the echoing sound of skin hitting skin rebounded off the walls.

The miko didn't give him time to react as she walked past him and his wolves. Of which would belong to her in only a few short weeks.

It only drove in the fact that there would be even less control for her in her slowly diminishing life.

The moment she felt his claws brushing the skin of her arm she took off. She slipped past the barrier and almost felt bad when they hit it.

There was no way in hell she would let him get her that easily.

After all, he hadn't truly been trying to vie for her attentions. She had already been his and the only person who didn't know had _been_ her.

It pissed her off.

She needed to talk with her friends and loved ones.

She sneered.

_All_ of them.

* * *

End.


	8. Scene Eight

~Scene Eight~

* * *

It was hard to choose whether she should be sad, angry, or both.

She silently added stupid to it as well.

Not only had Shippo and the others known about Kouga courting her but they had also believed she already knew about it. She scowled and kicked a pebble into the river, watching it skip a few times before disappearing beneath the surface. A part of her could guess why they thought that since she lived on a shrine all her life but it wasn't exactly expected of her to learn anything from the thousands of scrolls they had. "Nor," she grumbled. "did I have the time." School had, after all, been a very important part of her life until the jewel appeared. After that, things just went hectic.

Kagome bent down, careful of her wounds. The new miko had insisted that she be bandaged and now she practically looked like a mummy. She couldn't believe how horrible her life had turned out. "Why can't things just go back to the way they used to be?"

"Because that's not how life works."

Inhaling sharply, she scrambled around to see Kouga standing above her. He had two wolves flanking him and their ears perked up when she glanced at them.

"You can't keep running and taking your anger out on everybody, Kagome."

"I am _not_-"

"Yes you_ are_. Stop lying to yourself and hurting everybody! You know how much my pack adores and loves you; even now they're waiting for you! Look for yourself!" He snarled. She flinched and after a second's hesitation, glanced back down at the two canines. A cold, hard ball formed in the pit of her stomach when she saw how hopeful their expressions were. She opened her mouth to say something, anything but nothing came to mind so she closed it slowly. "What is wrong with you, Kagome? You said you were willing to try this relationship out?"

She shrugged and stared at the ground.

His sigh was long and held an air of exasperation more than anything. Her heart skipped a beat when he held her chin and made her look up. He was kneeling in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"No-" He cut her off with a small glare. "Stop lying to me and just say it."

Her chest contracted and before she knew what was going on, she had pushed him back onto the hard ground and was standing a few inches deep in the river with her back to him. "Stop telling me what to do!" Her voice rose in pitch and even she could hear the desperation in it.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are! Every single one of you keeps trying to tell me what to do but it's my life! I have every right to make any choice I want, not you!" Tears blurred her sight and she snapped her eyes shut, hiccupping. "S-stop trying to control me!"

Hands grabbed her and spun her around. "I'm not trying to control you, Kagome! What makes you think I am!"

"Stop this, stop that, do this, do that! That's all I've been hearing ever since you told me that I was going to be your mate!" She hit him in the chest repeatedly until he pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her. She shook in his hold.

"Gomen… I didn't know that that was how it seemed to you."

"How else was it supposed to look? My own mom knew about this and didn't even try to see how I felt; all she did was make me feel like an idiot and a child!" She cried. Her knees buckled and she was knee deep in the river with him still holding her. Her injurious were beginning to throb.

On the bank, his wolves howled. She ignored it in favor of burrowing deeper in his embrace. He began to run a hand through her hair, the strands slipping through his fingers easily. She would have enjoyed it but she was too distraught to want to relax from his ministrations.

"Is there anything else that's been bothering you that you'd like to share?" His voice was quiet and breath warm as it brushed against her ear.

"I'm scared. I've missed out on all these experiences as a normal girl my age so I don't know how to handle something like this. Boys weren't important when I had to hunt down jewel shards or worry about still being alive by morning. Marriage hadn't even occurred to me and now here I am." She slumped against him. "You have to understand, Kouga. I've given up on my life in the future because everything here in the past was more important. I was also a love struck high-school girl…"

"If only I had found you first instead of him. Things would have been so much better."

"Would they really?" She didn't even blink at how blunt or cruel the words may have sounded. "Him and his Tetsusaiga was a key part of Naraku's death. What if he had died long before that? How would we have killed the bastard then? Even more, the jewel wouldn't have been shattered; you wouldn't have a jewel shard, so who's to say you would have hesitated in ordering your wolves to eat me?"

The wolf-demon didn't answer and she heard the whines that their pack was making. _'They've all gathered here then.'_ The cold was seeping into her bones now. She didn't even have to open her mouth to tell him when she found herself on dry land and fur brushing up against her on all sides. Glancing from underneath her lashes, she saw that some of the younger wolves had lain down and were pressed up against her. "We should head back to the village." Kagome stood up before him and the others could react and started walking. She shivered when a breeze blew by, the cold more pronounced from the water drops sliding down her legs.

She didn't worry about them not following or anything though because she could feel their auras just feet behind her. _'They must be giving me some space.'_ She appreciated the gesture.

The sight that met her in the next clearing though made her retract the thought. It was the well. Now that she wasn't panicking or in any hurry to get anywhere, she was finally able to get a look at it. Before this last time though, she couldn't really remember the last time she had used it.

As usual, a small rush of magic brushed over her and she felt almost home-sick before old memories _attempted_ to surface. She sighed and shook her head. Grass and weeds had grown until it was nearly level with the wooden lip and she could see traces of vines curled around its edges. _'Did I really not notice all of this… even when I was panicking?'_ If she looked close enough, Kagome could see bits of the actual wood falling off and bending the greenery at odd angles. _'Guess the villagers decided the forest is just as taboo as…'_

A memory, old yet not, of a demon in red with silver hair jumping into its depths invaded her mind. Her pupils dilated and she suddenly felt like the forest was closing in on itself. She became frantic when her throat closed and she collapsed.

When she came to, she was kneeling in the grass with her head between her legs and her hands clenching her hair. Her stomach rolled when something rank reached her nose and she pulled back to see that puke was spewed across the dirt and her pants. She swallowed and nearly gagged when she tasted it. A hand was gently rubbing some of the leftover bile off her face but she didn't look up. She couldn't. Not yet.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Her body erupted into a frenzy of shakes and she scrambled to her feet. There was an aura nearby but for some reason she couldn't identify it. Her mind was screaming that it was familiar though. Her heart rate escalated and she was gasping now, twisting around frantically.

The miko didn't notice when she placed a barrier around herself or the wolves that were going crazy trying to get to her.

Her eyes stopped on something that had moved at the edge of the clearing. She froze, stomach leaping into her throat.

She wasn't aware of the snarls or the crash of demonic ki that swarmed the clearing. The only thing that she could focus on was the demon that stood before her.

'_Silver hair.'_

And it wasn't smooth or knee-length.

'_Golden eyes.'_

Auburn or even honey-colored not cold as ice like she desperately wanted.

'_Two arms.'_

She whimpered when he stepped forward.

'_Wearing red.'_

Not armor. The scream began to build in her throat.

"Kagome."

'_Inuyasha.'_

The sound of her fear echoed through the forest and power exploded from every pore of her body.

'_I loved you.'_

'_I hate you. I hate you!'_


	9. Scene Nine

~Scene Nine~

* * *

Her head hurt like hell when she came to and slowly, she sat up.

Kagome blinked and looked down when she felt fur underneath her fingers. She was lying on a pile of pelts and a weight on her legs showed that she had been covered in them as well. Her brows furrowed in her confusion. _'What?'_ Standing up, she stumbled a little and nearly fell backwards but hands wrapped around her from behind. Warmth sunk into the skin of her back as a body molded itself against her. She tilted her head and glanced up to see worried blue eyes staring at her. "Kouga-?" She coughed a little, surprised at how much her throat.

Her arms automatically flew up to curl around the wolf demon's neck when he picked her up bridal style. Confused, she didn't say anything and instead relaxed against him. She was too tired to pay attention to the route he was taking as he passed through numerous passageways. _'We must be back at his den.'_ The miko thought groggily then blinked. _'Why am I so tired?'_

Growling made her jerk and she was surprised to realize that she had begun to doze off again. Blinking rapidly, she stared at the small amount of exposed skin that was Kouga's chest before turning to see that they were in the main area of the wolf pack's home. Pups were running around, some in their animal form and others in their humanoid, laughing and giggling as they enjoyed themselves. As usual, the women were in another part of the cave while the men lounged about either skinning animals, sparring, or generally being lazy.

A particularly – but most likely accidental – hard step from the ookami holding her jarred her and she hissed when her body screamed in pain. He stopped immediately and brushed a hand against her cheek, being mindful of his claws, so that she looked up at him. She smiled softly at the silent question that stared back at her in his eyes.

It didn't appease him as he frowned and he began walking again. She was startled to see that everyone had stopped what they were doing and staring at them. The miko blushed and snuggled further in Kouga's embrace. _'Why are they looking at us like that?'_ She didn't know but it caused her insides to twist in unease. His arms tightened around her gently before he knelt, setting her down on a vacant pelt.

One of the other demons – Jisei was his name if she recalled – walked up to them without a word and set a small bowl down before backing away. Glancing down at it, her throat suddenly felt dry at the sight of the clear blue water that sat in it. Kagome lifted a hand to grab it but winced when it only reminded her of how sore she was. She didn't even have to give a pleading look at Kouga because he had already brought up to her lips, one hand tenderly holding the back of her neck. A part of her was frustrated at the amount he would give her to drink before starting again. Each time though, it was appeased at the feel of the cool liquid sliding down her throat.

She licked her lips and pulled back just a bit to show that she saw done for now. "Kouga?" Her voice was still raspy but it sounded much better than before.

He gave her an understanding smile and sat down, pulling her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I brought you here after you passed out."

'_Passed out? That doesn't sound right.'_ "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asked in surprise and stopped mid-action from brushing his fingers through her hair.

She frowned up at him, brows furrowing thoughtfully. Something about the way he said it made her wary and warning signals to go off in her mind. Resting her hand on his leg, she pushed herself up into a straighter sitting position even as she stayed in his embrace. "Did I ge-" She froze mid-sentence when a demon walked in with a bundle of clothes. Hers, to be exact. The sight of her pants had her heart racing and a memory of that day bombarded her.

She scrambled out of Kouga's hold, glancing around frantically. "He's not here, is he?" Her aura swept through the cavern and extended beyond the mountain cliff that the pack resided in. Feeling nothing but still entirely unsure of whether he was actually gone, she backed up until she hit a wall.

"Kagome, it's alright; he's not here." The demon's voice was quiet, placating as he stepped towards her. His movements were slow, careful and he stared at her. His eyes were wide and pleading, showing how honest he was being.

Swallowing, she called her aura back into her, paying careful attention to make sure she hadn't missed any sign of the half-breed. Her pulse beat underneath her skin and the adrenaline and fear began to fade. She was suddenly aware of how much she was shaking just as her legs gave out on her.

Again, arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She returned the ookami's embrace, burying her face in his neck as tears slid down her cheeks. "How did he-?" She couldn't finish the question as a sob wracked her form.

"He killed the guards that were overseeing him while Sesshoumaru-sama was out patrolling the lands. No one noticed until it was too late. I'm sorry you had to see him again."

She didn't say anything, just stood there in his embrace until a furry body brushed against the back of her legs. Sniffling, she pulled back and glanced down to see some of the wolves standing around her. Their ears were perked up and eyes wide as they stared at her. With a small, tender smile that had them each whining softly and tails wigging, she knelt before them.

Immediately, they took advantage of the change in height and soon enough she was lying with her back flush against the floor and about seven wolves reclining on available part of her body. Her lack of mobility and the heavy weight actually made her feel better and she gave a quiet laugh, doing her best to brush her hand through one of their coats. A wet nose buried deeper into her neck, breath tickling her but she only snuggled in further.

A small chuckle, barely heard from the panting on both sides of her head, had her glancing up to stare at the wolf demon. Kagome bit her lip lightly before taking a deep breath.

"Kouga-kun," She swallowed a little, knowing that her next words would seal her fate. "Could I stay?"

His eyes widened and even the wolves lying on her reared back in shock. A blush spread across her face but she continued after sitting up so that she knelt on her knees.

"I'd like to stay… here… with you. Can I?"

* * *

And... DONE! xD

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to catch back up on this! Don't worry though! *sly grin* I have three more chapters to update from here and they will be posted by the time this week ends! XDDD

So keep an eye out!

Fear Fades out~


	10. Scene Ten

~Scene Ten~

* * *

She honestly didn't understand why she had been so adamant about this.

Kagome giggled as she climbed on top of another rock, keeping just out of reach out of the tiny, furry bundles below her. They barked and yipped, tails wagging and bodies practically vibrating in their excitement. She only waved at them and sat on her perch as she waited. It was a little game that she had started with them only a few days ago. She would do something to test them and wait for them to figure it out.

Right now, they had to find a way to get to her. When the pups were at least a foot away, she would just climb higher.

She was ripped from her musings when a shadow descended over her. Blinking, she tilted her head back and smiled. "Kouga-kun!"

He sat next to her, careful to keep out of reach of the brats. "I see your still taunting them."

"I am not!" She pouted, shoving at his shoulder playfully. "I'm teaching them how to overcome risky obstacles."

"Oh?" He rose a brow at her, expression disbelieving. His lips twitched when she giggled.

"Is that so hard for you to comprehend?" She teased, enjoying the slight breeze that bypassed them. Although it wasn't as rich in plant life this high up on the mountain, Kagome couldn't say it wasn't peaceful and that the scenery was beautiful. _'It's that and so much more.'_ She thought, peaking at the wolf demon next to her from beneath her lashes. He really was handsome. Of course, she _had_ noticed before but back then, her attention had been previously _occupied_. She shook her head to keep from thinking anything disturbing like that.

Offhandedly, she waved off the concerned look her soon-to-be mate gave her. As he turned back to watch the pups that were still wriggling around below them, the miko continued to check him out. Knowing that she was actually doing that only made her blush. _'God; I am becoming way too much like Miroku.'_ Yet, there was no resentment or annoyance at admitting that.

Still, her eyes slid over a strong jaw, down a lean neck, and to two sturdy and set shoulders. The slight quiver in the muscle along his arms distracted her when he leaned forward and her mouth went dry when she imagined running her fingers down them. The fur cuffs on his wrists, as always, looked rough and abrasive. _'Looks can be deceiving though.' _She thought with a hidden smile. With a small burst of courage, she slipped her hand into his, marveling at how much bigger his was than hers'. A factor that only served to enforce everything that was male about him.

Warm breath against her ear distracted her from her musings. "Like what you see, ai?"

Heat spread through every pore of her body and she squeaked in horror at knowing he caught her basically leering at him. "U-um, I, well, it wasn't-" She stuttered incoherently and tried to scoot away from him but he only gripped her hand tighter.

The small chuckle made her peek up at him and she bit her lip at the look in his eyes. Love, warmth, and happiness radiated off of his very being in waves. It made her relax, embarrassment forgotten, and she had to turn away or else she was going to do something to humiliate herself more.

"Kagome?"

Glancing back at him, her breath hitched when he leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers in a barely there caress. He was staring back at her, questioning her without saying anything. He was giving her the choice to respond, letting her know this would happen only if she wanted to. Tears burning in the back of her eyes at how considerate he was being, she closed them and leaned forward tentatively.

The kiss was soft, slow, and hesitant.

Nothing about it was rushed, harrowing, and she felt absolutely no pressure about her obvious inexperience. _'This… this is how it's supposed to feel.'_ The miko thought, brushing her free hand against the underline of his jaw before placing it on his leg. It was wonderful. The feel of his lips sliding along hers, each shaky breath they made, and most of all, the complete and unbelievable tenderness he showed.

A tear finally fell, splashing against their intertwined hands and Kouga pulled back. She was surprised at how swift he did it and for a second, she could do naught but blink stupidly at him. When he swept a finger along her cheek, something moist followed the small path. The hurt and almost troubled look on his face made everything click quickly.

"Kouga, I'm not-" Him leaning back made her panic and she reworded herself. "It's okay. It's not because I'm feeling pressured or anything." Her voice was rushed and breathy and she was startled to realize that she was actually panting a little. _'Wow…and that was with a slow kiss!'_

"Then why are you crying?"

A part of her was almost at a loss of words so before he could say anything or take her silence the wrong way, she stopped thinking. She just reacted. "You care, that's why.

"_Of course_ I do, mate. I love you." He spoke the words so easily but with so much emotion that it had her tearing up again. He kissed her forehead, brushing away each small drop of water that fell. His lips grazed her ear, hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "Aishiteru, Kagome. Forever and for always; aishiteru."

"Why?" The question had always bothered her and she had to know. Even though he had claimed her, she had spurned, shoved, and foolishly overlooked his advances believing that he was only joking. For four years, he kept up with her attitude, dealt with everything that came with knowing her and still, here he was ready and willing to stand by her side.

'_If it had been any other demon, I bet they would have acted completely different.'_

"You're fiery, you stand up for what you believe in, you don't take anyone's crap, and you protect those who are unable to do so themselves but most of all…" He tangled his fingers in her hair and pecked the juncture between her neck and shoulder before pulling back to continue. "You love unconditionally and wholly, without prejudice. There are so many things about you that I love but those… those are the most pronounced."

Her lips trembled as she stared up into his eyes and she would have hugged him but something small and furry suddenly barreled into her stomach. Breath leaving her in a 'whoosh', she looked down to see one of the pups curled up in her lap with the most smug expression on its cute little face. Realizing what just happened and noticing that the others were standing next to her, Kagome laughed.

Elated; that's how she felt. Completely elated.

'_Yes…'_ She thought, happily gazing up at Kouga as he laughed from next to her. A few of the little runts were barking and bouncing around in his lap. _'Yes, you do love me and I think…'_ She twined her fingers with his and giggled a little when he paused to glance at her in question. _'That I am beginning to fall in love with you.'_

* * *

_End.  
_


	11. Scene Eleven

~Scene Eleven~

* * *

She was warm and didn't want to move.

Kagome hummed in content, snuggling further into the warm body that lay next to her. There were arms wrapped around her waist, comforting and safe in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time. _'Not since daddy died.'_ She thought wistfully. As she began to doze off again, a small but noticeable pain made her brows furrow. Though every part of her screamed to stay where she was, something about the slight discomfort was familiar and made her tense. A grimace passed over her face when that only made it worse.

She fully woke then and after carefully extracting the warm arms from around her, she slid off the pelt-covered bed and stood. The cool air made her shiver and she rubbed the prominent goose bumps on her arms as the freezing temperature from the stone slid through her feet like ice. Still, it did nothing to distract from the ache that she – with a startling, dread-filled intensity – realized was coming from her back.

It was at that moment a cramp hit her and she grit her teeth when the pang moved down and she felt her underwear become 'moist'. _'Oh god!'_ She stumbled over to where her bag was, slinging it over her shoulder, and after glancing back over at Kouga to see that he was still asleep, slipped out of the room they shared. Her steps were quiet as she made her way through the cave and out onto the mountain.

Dawn was just beginning as the sun's rays peaked over the horizon, a faint mist still hanging about the area. The cool air helped calm her a little but still, she made sure her pace was quick as she padded over to the small path that would lead her down to the forest. _'Not to mention to the hidden hot springs.'_ With growing alarm, the miko felt another cramp hit.

The moment her feet touched the saturated earth, slight relief swept through her but she didn't completely relax. Kagome kept her senses alert as she walked along the bottom of the alp, fingers lightly trailing along it. She licked her lips when she spied the outline of sharp rocks and moved around them to where a series of hot springs lay. Each one looked as inviting as the next and her body practically cried out for the heated water.

She moved to take a step but a hand on her upper arm had her gasping, the sound loud in the early morning air. Feeling a bit dizzy when she was spun around, the miko squeaked when she found herself looking up into a pair of blue eyes, anger swimming in their depths. "K-Kouga?" She stuttered, not expecting to see him.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" His voice was low, almost rough as his emotions got the better of him.

"I, um, it's not best that you be here, Kouga." The cramp in her nether regions was worsening, rivaling the ache in her lower back and she bit back a whimper. She _really_ needed to get the wolf to leave. It was not safe for him or for her to be in the same vicinity right now.

"Why is that?"

"Just, _please_, take my word on this and go." She pleaded, staring up at him desperately.

"_Not_ until you tell me-" He cut himself off, nose twitching. Kagome cringed. Completely lax, she let him pull her closer and closed her eyes. There was no way she was going to get out of this now. His hand slid from her arm and held her loosely at the waist as he sniffed her.

It was a deep inhale and the small rumble – almost like a growl – that he made caused her to tense. She swallowed, feeling a little wary about his behavior. From what she remembered_ him_, Shippo, and Kirara had never reacted like this. _'Then again,'_ She thought morosely. _'One was a female, the other a kit, and the last wasn't really interested in the slightest like that.' _Still, she had absolutely no idea how to react.

So when he suddenly dropped to his knees, pulled down her pajama pants _and_ underwear, and buried his face in between her thighs, she couldn't hold back the high, undignified squeak. _'Oh. My. God! What is he __**doing**__?'_The feel of something smooth, wet, and definitely _not_ blood slid over her most private of areas and her hands immediately buried themselves in his raven locks. "K-Kouga?" She gasped, legs feeling weak.

Kagome didn't know what to do when he gripped her thighs and moved so that she was lying back on a relatively flat rock. Staring up at him, she breathed faintly. His eyes had darkened to an almost sea blue.

"You're in heat." As he said that, she noticed that there was something red on his bottom lip. She paled, knowing what it was immediately. _'He really did do it! He __**licked**__ me!'_ Her befuddled mind had no way to make sense of her current situation and so, helpless, she just gazed up at him.

It was only when he spread her legs and his face was hidden back down_ there_ that she reacted too late. Shrieking, her hips arched up at the feel of his tongue sliding along her again, waves of shock-filled pleasure swimming through her and making her inhale sharply. God, this was _so_ **wrong**! Yet, at each movement and whenever he would run the wet digit over her bundle of nerves, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"K-Kouga!" She whimpered, pushing and pulling at his hair and trying to close her legs. He didn't move, just growled, and the slight vibrations that moved along her folds sent her into a frenzy as she arched her back and tilted her hips up to meet each lap of his tongue.

Dazed, she felt his thumb moving softly across her hip. _'In approval?'_ She thought but could get no further as another wave of pleasure crashed down on her. Spreading herself, she panted and whined. Something… something was happening.

Her lower body was tightening, almost frighteningly so, and she futilely tried to struggle but then he did it.

His tongue stiffened and he drove it _into_ her before flattening as he, in one long lick, lapped at her all the way up to her clit.

The tension in her lower regions tightened in blissful pain before snapping and a scream tore itself from her throat, bouncing off the rocks that surrounded them.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the lame lime... :1 I don't know why but, even though I'm a MAJOR pervert, I just can't seem to write these kind of scenes out nowadays.


	12. Scene Twelve

~Scene Twelve~

* * *

She now officially hated how heightened a demon's senses were.

Huffing, Kagome continued to skin the boar before her with an almost frightening intensity. Every member of the pack – _including_ the pups – had been avoiding her all morning, worsening her already bad mood. As if some added pain from her monthly cycle, and a shortening to her already small temper, didn't help matters any either. And to tell the truth, she didn't know if it was because they could see how mad she was, smelt what her – no, what _Kouga_ had done, smell him on her, or they could tell she was on her period and right now, she didn't care. All she knew was that there was a certain wolf she wanted to throttle and he had – wisely – stayed out of sight since the _incident_.

Her brow twitched and seething, she gave one last rough yet precise slice and the boar's pelt fell to the forest floor.

She couldn't _believe_ he had done that! _'And what's worse, I practically __**let**__ him!' _She stomped over to the small stream and plopped down next to it, harshly sticking the dead animal in it to wash all the blood and get as much bacteria as she could off. A small whimper from behind alerted her to the fact that someone was with her and already she could tell it was _not_ any of the children. Her eyes narrowed and she put more of her focus into and on what she was doing.

'_If it is that perverted fur-brained–'_ She didn't finish the thought because if she were honest with herself, she had absolutely no idea what she would do if it _was_ him.

"Kagome…"

'_Oh god, it is!'_ Her face burned with humiliation – both at what he had done and her reaction – and anger but she vigilantly stared at the boar in her hands. It was mostly clean but she couldn't take any chances. She didn't want to risk anyone getting sick. _'Not that demons can get ill that easily. I mean, humans eat raw fish, but demons do that __**and**__ eat raw meat.'_

"Kagome…"

Her cheek puffed out at the slight indignant way he said it. Stubbornly refusing to acknowledge him, the miko ran her fingers over the soft flesh to try and find pieces of fat that had stuck to it. Maybe she should try giving it another once over just to make absolutely sure that there was nothing harmful in it? _'I wonder if anyone will be too bummed about no intestines or anything.'_

"Kagome."

His voice was starting to lower an octave in anger but it reminded her more of this morning. Jerking, she pushed that to the back of her mind but like a bad itch, it kept resurfacing. Her hand stilled and the boar merely floated there in the water, barely held but in no immediate danger. She could still feel how soft his hands had been. He hadn't pushed or technically forced her. _And the way his tongue felt…'_

"Ka-" She cut him off by snapping up to her feet and spinning around. "Shut up!"

Kouga stared at her in surprise. "Nani!"

"I said urusai! I don't want to hear another word from you!" She marched past him, feeling utterly pissed that she had even recollected on what had happened this morning.

"Kagome, you're overreacting."

"Ov-overreacting!" She shrieked, almost dropping the boar in her hands. "How the _hell_ am I _overreacting!_" The priestess ignored the small pang of guilt as she watched him and the wolf at his side cringe at the high pitch of her voice.

A snarl was the only warning she received before she was suddenly pushed to the ground and the dead animal ripped from her grasp as it rolled a short ways away. She gawked at the audacity of the bastard and was just about to voice how much she disliked her current position when lips slammed against hers. Teeth nipped her soft flesh harshly and she cried out in his mouth, starting to struggle when he shoved his tongue down her throat.

'_Blood!'_ She could taste blood on his tongue and freezing up, Kagome stared up into angry, blue eyes with shock.

They stayed like that for a second before, finally, he pulled back. "Wh-"

"No." He snarled, face close enough that their noses were touching. "You will listen to me and stop acting like I violated you!"

She gaped at him. "Then tell me, _mate_," The word slipped out a snarl and she bared her teeth at him. "why I shouldn't act like you _did_ _**just that**_?" A slight rustle from behind them was ignored as the wolf that had been with him slinked off to god knows where.

"You just explained it yourself." He responded with just as much if not more anger into the words than she did. "I. Am. Your. **Mate**."

With help from her powers, she shoved him off her and into the tree that they lay next to. "So that makes what you did to me alright!"

"Yes!" His voice rose and thundered through the clearing, scaring some nearby animals away and he stalked towards her. Gasping, Kagome began to back off and almost whimpered when her back rammed into something hard. She was pinned between him and a rock. Not good. He grasped her arms, claws digging in past the point of being comfortable, and shoved her harder into the boulder. "As your mate, I have certain _obligations_ that give me the right to do what I did."

Rage hit her like lightening and before she knew it, her hand was already in the air and Kouga's face whipped to the side. The sting of her palm was the only proof in her mind that she had actually just slapped him. "So, the only reason you would think to have _sexual_ relations with me would be because of your _obligation_ as my _mate_! Well, fuck you then!" She pushed him away, chest tightening and lips curling back when he looked at her and she lost it. Again. "Stay!"

Feeling the magic take effect and seeing him stiffen, she stormed past him and into the forest. Unconsciously, she hid her scent and aura and just ran. It was when the small path back to the cave came into sight that something barreled into her back and sent her face first into the ground.

Startled for only a second, the miko tried to push herself up but hands grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her right back down as a body settled over her. "Wha-hey; Kouga, get off of me!"

"No; not until you listen to me!"

"Why the hell should I!" She spat, squirming and kicking until she was on her back and staring up at him. "I'm not going to stay in a relationship with someone if they think it's more of a chore than anything!" Her eyes were burning with the beginning of tears.

"God dammit, stop putting words in my mouth!" He panted, grabbing her arms and pinning them next to her head. "Okay, I admit that I explained it wrong but just give me a chance to try and fix my mistake!"

Her mouth tightened but she didn't say anything. Even if she could, the miko wasn't sure how to respond to the declaration. She relaxed from underneath him and silently watched as he straddled her.

"Look, I'm sorry. As a demon, I have moments where instinct gets the better of me and this morning was one of those."

Her eyes narrowed. "So this is all about blood?"

"Iie; not entirely." He sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. "You are my intended, you were bleeding, you are in heat, and you were in pain."

Kagome was confused. What did her being in pain have to do with anything? "Nani?"

"It stopped hurting after I made you cu-" She slapped her hands over his mouth, face hot.

"Don't say it out loud!" She hissed frantically. He only chuckled and pushed the appendages aside so he could talk again.

"It did stop hurting though, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Kouga huffed, looking almost exasperated. "Because you are going to be my mate and you were in pain, my protective side came out and urged me to help make you feel better."

'_Oh!'_ Now she understood! Back in her time, she remembered finding out that sex was a proven fact to help a woman on her period. "I… see." _'Nice one, Kagome. After all that, you say something so lame.'_

The ookami stood, holding out a hand to her and she let him pull her to her feet. Softly, he dusted her off and made sure there were no sticks or debris in her hair much less stuck to her clothes. Afterwards, he walked her back to the cave.

Kagome stopped when she realized something and frowning, she glared up at Kouga.

"Nani?"

"The boar's ruined by now. Go back out and get something else." She huffed and brushed past him. She ignored his amused chuckle and the knowing looks that the pack was giving her.

Why did she always fall in love with the weird ones?

* * *

AN: Ma~ Gomen if the last chapter was a little out there for some of you. Just as a reminder though, I did rate this as 'M'ature.


	13. Scene Thirteen

~Scene Thirteen~

* * *

She woke to fleeting touches running down her back.

Kagome tensed and nearly bolted from where she lay had it not been for the arm that slung itself around her waist. A solid warmth pressed against her but her panic-stricken mind couldn't think straight enough to realize exactly who it could be. Her throat tightened and strained to keep in the whimper as lips ghosted against her ear. The touch was brief then moved down to her neck.

"Kagome."

It was one word. It was simple. It was easy.

It wasn't _him_.

She went limp; her bodily easily molding into his. The tears slid down. One after another but he just held her. Quiet but firm. She moved to grasp his hand, her shaking fingers bringing his own to her trembling lips.

A kiss. To each finger.

A caress. Over each knuckle and old scar.

A brush. Cautiously as she traced his claws.

That's when he turned her over.

She looked into his eyes. Stared into them as she tried to convey what her mouth could not. He licked away her tears. His tongue was smooth; warm. Comforting, even.

"Kouga."

Lips against her cheek. "Kagome."

"Kouga." Her eyes closed this time and she pushed her forehead against his. Took in the smell of wolf – _wolf_ – and heat. She tightened her grip on his hand as he pulled her closer. His warmth surrounded her and she fell into it without a second thought.

"Kagome." He whispered it this time even as his lips moved just a little bit lower.

"_Kouga."_ Her mind wrapped around the word, the meaning, the truth of such a simple name. Her soul wound around it and her heart embraced it. She opened her eyes with a touch of smile donning her lips and looked at him. A part of her felt almost light when he returned her smile and she watched as he shifted. Watched as he moved lower; hummed when she felt the graze of flesh against the mark he had placed on her.

"-gome-" She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling lightly on the strands and letting them tangle. Her body curled into him as he moved lower and she brushed her lips against his forehead. An almost whimper passed through her as a shock that curled her toes and made her stomach clench ignited shivers across her very body. His small chuckle was her only warning when it happened again and she let out a shaky gasp.

"K-kou-" She broke off when he touched her, his fingers sliding and pinching. It made her arch into him, yukata slipping open as her legs wound around his waist. He moved back up to her neck, his fangs digging in only barely as he sucked on the skin she let be exposed.

_Give in to us._

The words slid through her mind like honey and she let it coat her in its sweet warmth even as hands bared her to the night air. Youki seeped into her, searching and looking then seeming to settle even as her own reiki pushed against it.

_Be ours._

Kagome let herself be pulled and positioned above him. Let him brush against her and cause the most inappropriate noises she had ever made echo and fade. His fingers touched her, burned her, _owned her._ She let them; him.

_Be our eternity._

Her hands cupped him under the chin and pulled his face up to hers. Their lips touched for only a moment before she pulled back. She looked at him and saw he was looking at her. She smiled and kissed him wholly.

_Be our forever._

His arms trapped her in his embrace as he fell back. They pulled her closer until all she could smell, feel, hear; _see_ was him. He rolled them over and she was suddenly thrown into darkness as his hair fell around them in a cascade of black ink.

_And we will be yours._

He touched her again. A mere caress; a tease. She made small noise and pushed against him. She wanted more. She craved it. Her body yearned for it. She knew he could give it to her; knew that he would.

_Trust us._

She would allow only him to be this way with her. Would only let this man, this _beast_, be the only one to make her soar.

_Love us._

Her heart became a staccato and her nails like claws as he pushed against her. Pushed _into_ her. She keened and the noise seemed to surround until she knew only knew her, _him_, and feeling.

_Yes?_

"Yes!" She gasped.

His howl rang through the night true and clear.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

AN: I did it again... *wince* I know. I can feel your glares. Forgive me! Has anyone ever read Sex Signs by Judith Bennett? The Aquarius section... I feel understood. *sparkly eyes* Lol. I'm not going to get up false hopes so I'm going to tell you now. I don't have any other progress other than this chapter for this story and the inspiration only showed up out of nowhere a few days ago and well... yeah. *sigh* Only 779 words... *cries* I didn't reach my 1,000 goal for this one.


	14. Scene Fourteen

~ Scene Fourteen ~

* * *

She woke, this time, to a soft shuffling.

A dip, barely there, in the pile of furs and some minor shifting as they closer and suddenly she was she was staring into wide, apple green eyes. Her mouth parted in shock and she blinked even as she pushed her hand out from underneath the pelts to brush it along a cheek.

"Shippo." She smiled and relaxed back into the warmth surrounding her. He answered back with a smile of his own, even nuzzled into the minor contact, but made no move to cuddle with her. It made her pause. Never before had he held himself back from touching her. His kitsune personality and age making it that much more noticeable.

She lifted herself so that she lay with most of her weight on her forearms and looked at him. "Shippo-kun?"

"You're mated now and the last-" He broke off there, his little feet digging into the furs even as his fingers scrunched together. His gaze strayed everywhere but on her and she felt her heart constrict and pull back her very breath.

She bit her lip and thought of his words even as her eyes burned with the beginning of tears as she tried to understand what it was he was trying to say. A fleeting memory, old and hardly ever reminisced, came to her in muddy realization. "Oh, Shippo; come here." When he hesitated and looked about ready to back away, Kagome sat up and pulled him into her lap. She paid no heed to her bare state or how her muscles tensed as she gave a small tap to the underside of his chin. He met her gaze with such trepidation swimming in his green irises that she had to physically hold back a pained sob. With a watery smile, she brushed a kiss along his forehead and encircled him in the safety of her arms. "I still want you. I will _always_ want you. Just because of what happened between Kouga and I, doesn't mean I'll ever change my mind about that."

"So I'm your kit still?" His voice was soft with the wisp of hope interlaced into the words.

"Is that the term Kitsune Youkai use for their children?" She asked, curious. She nuzzled his nose when he nodded and tucked him under her chin as she began to run her fingers through his hair. "Then yes, you are my little kit."

His squeal made her laugh before she was caught off guard when he wiggled around and burrowed into her stomach. The feel of his fur and the pointed tips of his claws tickled at her bare skin as he continued to squirm. With a giggle, she picked him up so that he hung in the air above her as she fell back onto the furs.

"Now that my little kit is back to his adorable, hyper self, what would he like to do today?" She asked as she simply held him there, even when he began to kick his feet and reach his claws out for her.

"_He_ may do whatever he likes, but _you_, are staying in bed."

A pair of arms reached over her head and nimbly grasped her little one all before she could fully take in the words. She blinked at the empty space.

"Hey! Lemme go!"

With a turn, she watched in slow coming amusement as her mate shooed Shippo out of the den then make his way back to her. She raised a brow at the smug smile that began to form on his lips.

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

He knelt down before her and leaned close to steal a small kiss. "You look delectable laid out on my furs-" He stole another kiss, this time holding it long enough that she had reached out a hand to curl it around his neck. "I can't wait to see you full and ripe with my pups."

Her breath hitched when he twisted her onto her back and just as quickly loomed over her as naked as she. "And who says we'll be bed ridden for the day."

His responding chuckle was so full of promise, it took all she had not to squeeze her thighs together as heat gathered and spread along her once cooled body. He leaned forward with eyes dark enough to capture all her attention and steal her breath as lowered only part of his weight onto her.

The feel of him, hot and hard, against her made her shudder and arch into him with an almost pitiful whimper.

His breath fanned against her neck, lips tracing up to the shell of her ear. "You just did, ai."

She responded with a keen that made his chest vibrate with a pleased growl even as he slid himself into her with a thrust so deep and true that she fell into the waves of pleasure like a drowning thing.

* * *

End.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry! I had part of this chapter written out a while ago but I lost it and I only found it a few days ago, so I started typing it up this morning and well... I don't think it's as great as some of the other chapters in here. The writing style kind of varied, especially from how it's usually written for this one. I like how it came out but at the same time... I feel I kind of rushed it.

Did I? D:

Tell me if I did, kay?

And I know! I know! It's not 1K words and I really should have but this ... the ending... come on! You like? *hopeful* :D

Fear Fades out~


End file.
